Take Me In
by Scythe-chan
Summary: Akashi Seijuuro may have thought he was down on luck when a weird Artificial Intelligence program pops up in his computer. He tries every way to remove the pest, but it serves to only make that program gasp and moan in joy, happily begging for more while calling the other rainbow-haired AIs in. AkaKuro. M. MasochisticAI!Kuroko
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

**Don't worry about me not updating so much stories often, I'll find a way somehow. **

**- sweatdrop - and here we have some AkaKuro! I have been hooked into Mekaku City Actors ever since the first song uploaded, so you can see the base is strongly inspired from there. But trust me, it'll be different!**

**Summary: Akashi Seijuuro may have thought he was down on luck when a weird Artificial Intelligence program pops up in his computer. He tries every way to remove the pest, but it serves to only make that program gasp and moan in joy, begging for more while calling the other rainbow-haired AIs in. AkaKuro. M. MasochisticAI!Kuroko**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Akashi Seijuuro wasn't sure what caused him to instinctively head to an electronics store with Mibuchi Reo in tow to purchase the latest model of the computer.

As he stares at the large box on his table, he opens it effortlessly with a pair of scissors ( penknifes were not his thing ) and put his hand in to grab the wires, and maybe the manual. How was he going to get this computer work without a manual? Though his father preaches that only a man who excels in every area is worthy of such a surname, he would admit he had no idea where he should plug in to be able to get the technology on.

" Sei-chan, do you need help? " Mibuchi asked, concerned. Akashi was aware that this man knew absolutely nothing about it, though. Akashi wouldn't want him to hurt his hands, too, considering how he was the shooting guard in the first place. If there's anyone who can successfully clinch a 3-pointer with a variety of forms, he supposed it would be him, fondly addressed by Hayama as " Reo-nee ".

" No. "

" Are you sure? " Mibuchi prompted, his eyebrows arched.

" I'm sure, keep quiet, " Akashi scoffed, opening the thick instructions booklet and his eyes squint in concentration, memorising the system so that he would not lose his face in front of Mibuchi for having to refer to it yet another time. If he did, Mibuchi would probably make fun of all the " I am absolute " speeches he had made in certain situations. Mibuchi shrugged and left Akashi's bedroom. Probably to whip up pastries ( for himself ) and tofu soup ( for Emperor ) in the kitchen.

Akashi closed the book, producing a " snap " sound and clutches onto the thick, waterproof wires, getting into work. If he found that any wires were plugged wrongly, he would stand back, think for a while and correct his mistakes. Alas, after the 5th change, he was finished. Satisfied, he switches on the computer, a bright light taking over the blackness of the screen.

Mibuchi enters the room and nodded appreciatively. If it was Hayama, he would be tied by the wires that looked like it would need some skill. If it was Nebuya, he would have already snapped them apart. It wasn't such technology for idiots, and that was probably why Mibuchi preferred Akashi the most, he wasn't a brat or a moron, at the very least.

Akashi took control of the mouse and got the computer connected to the modem, he clicks on the Google Chrome icon and a new tab appears.

_**" Hello, Akashi Seijuuro-kun. "**_

_Huh? _Akashi froze the second he heard the voice. The voice seemed to belong to a male who was probably around 16, the same age as him, but it had a childish or monotone tinge to it. Mibuchi seemed to have picked up the sounds too, and he grabs a chair, settling beside the captain.

" I think it came from the computer, Sei-chan, " Mibuchi stated matter-of-factly.

Akashi didn't need any confirmation.

Because while Mibuchi was speaking, data and binary codes began to form what seemed to be a male. In his computer, for god's sake! The unknown being lifts open his eyelids, revealing a pair of lovely blue orbs. He donned what seemed to be a usual Japanese male uniform, with dark blue trimmings on the sleeves and the middle. The male carries a basketball and a vanilla milkshake on his other hand, and damn, his powder blue bedhair was beyond levels. Akashi noticed a pillow and bolster beside the intruder of his computer.

_This must be an Artificial Intelligence program, but how did he even get in..? _

Akashi's brain can't register this nonsense. The male's eyes flickered to the computer's owner, and he smiled softly, setting the milkshake and basketball down and hugged his bolster. His lips part, and Akashi could have sworn Mibuchi and himself were inching nearer to the monitor to hear what the bluenet was going to say.

_**" I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, an Artificial Intelligence, please take care of me.., " **_he introduced himself, bowing down. Kuroko stood upright again and pokes his bottom lip with his index finger, still holding onto the bolster.

_**" ..So, Akashi-kun, please, please, give me some p-pain, wouldn't you? "**_, his voice erotically stammers on his seemingly favourite word, cheeks turning pink. He grips on his pants, giving it a slight crease.

Akashi immediately throws the plug back to the box.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows, please enjoy chapter 2 and leave a review!**

**This fic might be short and I have confirmed that there would be tons of feels in the climax, but gradually it'll tone down to a happier ending. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

_**" Oh, welcome back, Akashi-kun. "**_

Akashi Seijuuro jolted at the sudden appearance of the Artificial Intelligence. While he was lying on the bed last night, he tried to tell himself that the program would disappear tomorrow, and everything would be alright the very next day.

This time, Akashi was _not _absolute.

But that was not all.

Because Kuroko Tetsuya, as the Artificial Intelligence called himself, had his pants unzipped open, exposing his manhood for everyone ( well, in this case, Akashi himself ) to see. What was more shocking was that the program was stroking himself, his alabaster cheeks being stained by scarlet and there were also some instruments best suited for one who was going to perform bondage to his or her partner laying beside him.

Akashi tries to resist pulling out the plug again and be more rational towards this being.

" What are you doing here? " He seethed.

_**" Masturbating, "**_ the program states casually after two seconds, probably to retrieve the information he had gained so far.

Akashi tries hard not to palm himself.

" No, I mean, what is your purpose for intruding into my computer? " Akashi rephrased his question. Kuroko raised an eyebrow and a confused expression takes over his face while he zipped his pants. Kuroko rubs the fabric of his jacket between his thumb and index finger._** " I-I'm not sure myself. "**_

_**" So, Akashi-kun, I beg of you, please inflict pain onto me, or I won't be able to survive. "**_

" Aren't you over once I find a way to delete you? "

_**" I'm immortal here, Akashi-kun, "**__ he answers monotonously, wearing a straight face._

Akashi raised an eyebrow, doubting his statement. He smirked and hovered his cursor over the anti-virus program icon, clicking on it. _We'll see about that, Tetsuya. _

A few swift clicks here and there, the computer was required to restart in 5 minutes, but the red-haired Emperor decides to shut it down immediately to see the results. After all, he knows that victory would always come and stick to him, there was no need for Lady Luck when you were Akashi Seijuuro. Winning was like _breathing_.

The dark, empty screen comes back to life once more.

Akashi types his password in anticipation that he tries to conceal. He hurriedly presses Google Chrome once more and releases a sigh of satisfaction after a whole 5 minutes. This was, admittedly, more fulfilling than his usual victories in basketball. However, truthfully, defeating a computer program sounded more ridiculous than actual, well-built humans with an orange ball.

But, this time.

This time.

Akashi wouldn't be able to win.

He looked on in helplessness and possibly, dismay when his tab disappeared. The familiar binary codes and data emerged from nowhere, piling onto one another to form the more recognisable bluenet. However, currently, neither the bluenet was not donning his usual uniform that Akashi could have sworn the Artificial Intelligence had took from an online shopping site for perverts, nor was his mouth shaping around the tip of a straw, sucking on the cold, vanilla treat silently and slowly.

_**" A-Akashi-kun.., " **_the program pants, groaning and tries to hide himself playfully under Akashi Seijuuro's intense scrutinisation. His usual bedhair was more obnoxious than before.

No, Akashi changes his mind, that was not bedhair, that was more of a hairstyle of someone who had just gotten a fuck, which Akashi was pretty sure the masochistic vanilla milkshake-loving blockhead did not have a companion in his computer.

_**" Hey, w-won't you listen to m-my r-reque- "**_

" Screw yourself, " Akashi pulls out the plug for the second time.

The computer was probably going to break down if he continued in that pace, but it was better than facing this horrible program.

He had no idea why he had not made up his mind to purchase a new one, though.

* * *

_**" Akashi-kun, how is Earth like? "**_

Akashi looks up from his book and his eyes dart back to the page again. He sighed and took off his reading glasses, places it on the table and shut his book closed. " Why do you ask? "

_**" You don't look like you have much friends. "**_

" I don't, they're merely tools, " Akashi answered without a slight hint of hesitation. Kuroko shrinks back from the harsh and horrible reply, but cautiously sat upright again, on an invisible chair Akashi's heterochromatic eyes cannot perceive, but he was convinced that normal humans would not be able to as well.

Akashi's mind flickered back to the question Kuroko asked and presumed that he might have been lonely. The Artificial Intelligence, he could tell, _longed _for companionship. Even if Akashi was sitting in front of him, Kuroko cannot touch a single hair of him, because he was a program.

And Akashi was a human.

" Then, Kuroko, do you have what you call ' friends '? " He inquired, curious at what several secret wonders he had yet to uncover of this technology he was owning. Kuroko's eyes widened at his query and replied immediately, his mouth pulling off from the straw with a small ' pop '. _**" Have you not seen them yet? "**_

" I'm afraid not, wait, were they supposed to meet me? " Akashi was curious, _extremely _curious. Kuroko begins to blank out for 5 seconds while absentmindedly typing on his transparent phone, seeming to be calling a number. But before that, Kuroko turned his back towards the human.

He looked _lonely_.

Akashi remembered Kuroko's interest being piqued when the captain was scrolling through his Facebook. The bluenet's eyes softened each time they saw a photo where a group of friends wore big smiles, their hands forming into peace signs and looked like they were have the time of their lives. There was not a hint of stress or despair on their expressions, and that was what made them seem like they were able to touch the sky.

There was once where a member of the photography club had taken photos of students in their respective classrooms. In Akashi's classroom, he found that everyone was busy chatting to each other or copying homework. Rakuzan's students were smart, and knew in the bottom of their hearts they were able to ace their exams even without such irrelevant homework. But that was not what Akashi wanted to describe.

Akashi sat at the back of the classroom, and he was in solitude.

_**" What was school? "**__ Kuroko had asked after two minutes of silence. Akashi immediately replied with the definition of school, and Kuroko's eyes which were always filled with lust or desire, changed into a pair that looked, yes, still longing, but more of a good natured type. _

_**" How nice, I want to go school, I want to also have a part-time job like you humans, too.., "**__ he breathed, visibly astounded by the species's life routines. Akashi was surprised at his answer, but chose to ignore his statement._

Akashi snaps out of his daydream and focused on what the Artificial Intelligence program was doing. The transparent phone stuck to his ear like glue, but it appeared that the receiver had picked up.

_**" Ah, hello, Aomine-kun? "**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all for the reviews and follows! - is really, extremely touched -**

**Please enjoy and leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

Akashi Seijuuro felt dismayed when yet another batch of binary codes and data formed a tanned male with short hair of a blue, but darker shade. Sooner or later would he throw this computer out by his window. The other Artificial Intelligence donned a dark blazer over a white shirt, had on a loose red and black striped tie and pants of similar colour of the blazer. He stuck his pinky into his ear and yawned, holding onto gravure magazines and also a basketball.

The tanned Artificial Intelligence's eyes lazily flickered to the owner of the computer.

_**" Yo. "**_

" Can I assume that you're not a repulsive masochist like your friend over there? " was the first question he shot to the new program.

_**" Name's Aomine Daiki, and no, I'm not a masochist like Tetsu. I occupy a computer belonging to a bastard named Kagami Taiga, since there was quite a commotion going on and that I was supposed to-, " **_he introduced, but his sentence was stopped when Kuroko placed a hand to cover his mouth. Kuroko's eyes looked angry and nervous, staring at Aomine, and it was only just a second when Aomine regained his composure and kept silent.

" My name is Akashi Seijuuro, and it would be wise for you to return to your master, " Akashi ordered, his arms folded. Aomine nodded and waved goodbye to the powder blue-haired companion, disappearing in a flash.

_**"..And that is one of my friends, "**_ Kuroko told the Emperor. He nods stiffly and decides to ask Kuroko something.

" What did Aomine want to say? " His heterochromatic eyes stared at Kuroko's blue ones, trying to find an answer.

_**" Nothing. "**_

" What did Aomine want to say? " Akashi repeated, adamant.

**" Nothing. At. All. " **Second after second, Kuroko was getting aroused under the pressure and power of Akashi's gaze, and slowly, he decides to unzip his pants once more to release his manhood. His eyes become clouded by lust and desire, and he lets out a heavy sigh as his trembling hand reaches for the zipper.

He did not even notice when Akashi hovered the cursor over the " Shut Down " button and with no hesitation, clicked it.

When he realised that the world had turned black and empty around him, he sighed in disappointment. If Akashi had stared at him while he was masturbating, maybe he would feel a more beautiful sensation when he came. But it was probably impossible, anyway.

How was he going to make this stubborn and scary master of his pay attention to him? This was a dire situation, and he had to solve this. He remembered his rainbow-haired friends telling him to always stay put in one vessel, and that always switching to other technology would exhaust and make him remove himself.

But Akashi was too addictive, and no matter what, Kuroko wanted to stay beside him every chance he gets.

And that was when Kuroko decides to make an opening for himself in Akashi's phone.

* * *

" Hey, Aomine-cchi! " A blond Artificial Intelligence greeted cheerfully as Aomine appeared in the network where all the Artifical Intelligence programs gathered to have a chat, hang out or discuss about their progress. However, inside that network, there was a secret room of high calibre that no one except for Aomine, Kuroko and a few others could enter.

A lettucehead, Midorima Shintaro, nodded solemnly at Aomine as a greeting while adjusting his glasses and holding onto cat ears. Murasakibara Atsushi, a purple-haired and tall man, was chomping down on the cold snacks provided in the cold refrigerator while Kise Ryouta blabbered about his owner, Kasamatsu Yukio.

" Where's Kuroko? He's late for our daily meetings, " Midorima pointed out gruffly, visibily annoyed by the powder bluenet's absence.

" Didn't Mine-chin visit Kuro-chin earlier? " Murasakibara drawled between bites of his _umaibo_, wrappers lying around the area.

" Don't think he's going to come very often, " Aomine yawned once more, hands behind his head. Kise looked at him questioningly, and he replied, " I saw his eyes, they changed. They looked more wild and greedy. He obviously fell in love with that red-haired guy. "

" Man, and Akashi-cchi was supposed to be captured- "

" Silence. Don't speak of this any longer, let us move on to discussing about our progress and our stay in each of our owners' computers, " Midorima shushed and changed the topic, not wishing to speak about it any longer.


End file.
